Scenario
by AkinaJung
Summary: Jika memang Sarada hanya untuk Uzumaki Boruto, Mitsuki selalu siap menyiapkan skenario terbaik untuk menunjukan jika dirinya baik-baik saja. /semicanon


**Scenario**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(Tidak ada keuntungan materi dalam pembuatan karya ini. Karya ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Mitsuki , Uchiha Sarada & Uzumaki Boruto**

( _Jika memang Sarada hanya untuk Uzumaki Boruto, Mitsuki selalu siap menyiapkan skenario terbaik untuk menunjukan jika dirinya baik-baik saja.)_

* * *

…

Bagi seorang Mitsuki berlatih bersama Uchiha Sarada adalah hal menyenangkan lainnya selain mengerjai Boruto. Adalah sebuah pemandangan menarik melihat bagaimana gadis Uchiha itu bergerak lincah melempar kunai-kunainya ataupun melompat dan berputar di udara. Dan dirinya yang menonton di bawah pohon akan tersenyum dibarengi tepukan tangan ketika gadis itu menoleh padanya. Putri dari pesaing Hokage ketujuh, Uchiha Sasuke dan ninja medis terhebat saat ini Uchiha Sakura, tak ada yang bisa meragukan bakat dari rekan setimnya itu dan menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa ia begitu menyukai melihat Sarada berlatih. Tentunya selain bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis itu.

"Mitsuki! Sarada! Ayo kita ke kedai dango! Shikadai akan mentraktir kita!"

Perhatian Mitsuki dan Sarada teralih oleh teriakan kencang Uzumaki Boruto yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan girang beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Yaampun. Apa di otaknya hanya ada makanan? Kapan terakhir kalinya dia berlatih bersama kita?" Mitsuki hanya bisa menampilkan senyum mendengar celotehan Sarada karena bagaimanapun gadis itu menggerutu ia pasti akan mengikuti Boruto dan Mitsuki tak bisa berbuat banyak sekalipun ia begitu ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama satu-satunya gadis di timnya.

"Ayo, Sarada," ajaknya diselingi senyumnya lagi yang kemudian Mitsuki akan membiarkan Sarada mendahuluinya, berlari menghampiri Boruto dengan mata berbinar. Untuk sekian detik Mitsuki hanya menatap punggung kedua rekan satu timnya sebelum dia berlari menyusul dengan satu senyuman yang tercetak lebar.

"Hei tolong jangan lupakan aku!"

Adalah suatu kebiasaan Mitsuki membiarkan Uchiha Sarada berjalan beriringan dengan Uzumaki Boruto dan dia tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun sekalipun sangat ingin menggantikan posisi Boruto.

* * *

…

"Itu angsa, bodoh!"

"Jelas-jelas itu bebek! Apa guna _sharingan_ mu kalau kau tak bisa membedakan angsa dengan bebek!"

" _Sharingan_ tidak digunakan untuk hal konyol seperti itu, dasar bodoh!"

Mitsuki memegang kedua pundak rekannya itu guna melerai pertengkaran konyol mereka. " _Maa.. maa_ apa kalian belum puas mendebatkan panda dan beruang?" ujarnya. Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu kemudian mengarah padanya. "Mitsuki! Menurutmu itu apa? Itu angsa 'kan?" Sarada menatap Mitsuki penuh intimidasi.

Mitsuki tertawa kecil. Pemuda dengan pakaian biru itu mendorong punggung kedua rekannya untuk melangkah kedepan. "Tak peduli itu angsa atau bebek lebih baik kita menyelesaikan misi kita mengembalikan mereka semua ke kandangnya,"

"Baiklah! Yosh! Sarada mau berlomba memasukan bebek paling banyak ke kandangnya?" tantang Boruto dan Mitsuki bisa menebak Sarada tidak akan menolak tantangan tersebut. "Hah! Pemenangnya sudah jelas aku dan itu angsa bukan bebek!"

Uzumaki Boruto dan Uchiha Sarada. Keduanya berdebat bukan karena mereka tidak cocok. Mereka begitu dekat dan Mitsuki tahu itu. Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya membuat skenario terbaik agar mereka tetap seperti itu.

Walau terkadang dirinya merasa iri.

* * *

…

Dan lagi.. Mitsuki hanya memainkan perannya sebagai penyatu kedua orang di depannya. Ketika Uzumaki Boruto merebut takoyaki yang hampir di lahap Sarada, keduanya bertengkar lagi. Mereka terlihat tidak akur. Selalu mendebatkan masalah kecil yang bahkan tak penting sama sekali. Tapi Mitsuki selalu bisa menangkap bagaimana mata Sarada berbinar senang dengan rona tipis yang nyaris tak kentara saat Boruto mengganggunya. Lalu Mitsuki mengerti, jika _orang kota B_ sepertinya tidak akan bisa merebut posisi tokoh utama.

"Kalian bertengkar terus seperti pasangan suami istri," Mitsuki melebarkan senyum setelah berucap hal yang membuat kedua rekan setimnya merona. Yang selanjutnya terjadi sudah bisa ia tebak baik Boruto maupun Sarada akan melemparinya ucapan-ucapan penolakan meski faktanya telah tergambar jelas di wajah keduanya. Hahh.. Mitsuki menghela napas sembari menidurkan diri dengan tangan terlipat sebagai bantal. Ia menyukai Uchiha Sarada. Mitsuki paham akan hal itu. Namun jika Uchiha Sarada hanya ada untuk Uzumaki Boruto, dia tidak akan masalah. Iya.. mungkin tidak apa-apa selama gadis itu tidak tahu perasaannya. Dan Mitsuki akan memastikan hal-hal tersebut dengan skenario terbaiknya yang adegan terbanyak yang ia harus perankan adalah tersenyum.

"Ada apa Mitsuki? Tidak biasanya kau melamun melihat langit," Mitsuki menatap Sarada lama. Kedua mata keemasan Mitsuki menyipit bersamaan dengan senyuman riang yang pemuda itu tampilkan. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa"

"Kau yakin? Kalau kau sakit , kita bisa ke rumahku dan meminta mama…" Mitsuki bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menepuk halus puncak kepala Sarada "aku baik-baik saja, senang kau mengkhawatirkanku," untuk sesaat Mitsuki merasa sangat dekat dengan Sarada sebelum ia menunjuk ke arah Boruto yang sibuk menghabiskan takoyaki milik Sarada.

"Hei! Itu milikku bodoh!"

 _Karena di setiap skenario drama manapun, orang kota B tidak akan menggantikan tokoh utama._ Dan Mitsuki terpaksa meyakini hal itu.

* * *

…

Sakura bukanlah orang tua yang suka mencampuri setiap urusan anak-anaknya. Namun, ia adalah mama yang peka dan selalu mengamati baik Sarada maupun teman-temannya. Termasuk interaksi Sarada dan Mitsuki yang baru dilihatnya.

"Mama!" Sakura membalas panggilan putri satu-satunya itu dengan lambaian tangan sebelum menghampiri ketiga anak-anak tersebut. "Kalian habis latihan?"

Ketiganya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Bibi Sakura! Apa paman Sasuke sedang sibuk? Apa dia ada waktu?!" Sakura tertawa mendengar bagaimana putra sahabat kuningnya itu begitu antusias. "ya.. dia sedang bersantai di rumah sekarang. Aku keluar untuk membelikannya makanan," jawab Sakura sembari menunjukan bungkusan makanan yang dibawanya.

"Ayo ke rumah Sarada!" putus Boruto semangat dan tanpa mendengarkan apapun melesat menuju kediaman Uchiha.

"Hei bodoh jangan ganggu Papaku!" Sarada mengambil bungkusan makanan yang dibawa Sakura kemudian melesat cepat mengikuti Boruto "Mama! Aku tunggu di rumah ya! Kau juga Mitsuki!"

"Bibi, ayo kita susul mereka," Mitsuki nyaris melompat jika saja Sakura tidak menahannya. "Mau temani bibi sebentar?" tanya Sakura dan Mitsuki mengangguk tanpa keberatan.

"Mitsuki- _kun_ , apa kau menyukai Saradaku?" tanya Sakura terang-terangan sedetik setelah mereka berdua mendudukan diri. Mitsuki menatap Sakura terkejut sebelum tertawa kecil. "Bibi peka ya," ucapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga," Sakura terkikik geli "Kau tahu sangat terlihat jelas saat Mitsuki- _kun_ menatapnya," Sakura menatap rekan putrinya dan tersenyum "Jadi bagaimana?"

Mitsuki tertawa "Bagaimana apanya Bi? Sarada menyukai Boruto, itu sudah jelas"

"Lagipula, orang kota B sepertiku tidak akan bisa menjadi tokoh utama," gumam Mitsuki setelahnya. Sakura terdiam memandangi anak berambut perak di sebelahnya ini. "Bi, tolong jaga rahasia ya. Jika Uchiha Sarada hanya untuk Uzumaki Boruto, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena peranku di skenario adalah membantu mereka,"

Sakura dibuat tersenyum "Orang kota B juga punya keistimewaan yang bisa ditunjukan," Mitsuki menoleh cepat setelah mendengarnya. "Lagipula itu skenario buatanmu kan? Hah.. kenapa kau menempatkan diri jadi tokoh menyedihkan begitu? Cobalah menjadi tokoh utama,"

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya "Ayo Mitsuki- _kun_ , semuanya pasti sudah menunggu di rumah,"

"Bibi Sakura," Sakura menoleh "Terima kasih," dan dengan satu kejapan mata Mitsuki menghilang dari pandangan Sakura menyisakan istri Uchiha Sasuke yang terkekeh geli "aahh.. aku rindu saat umurku seperti mereka!"

…

* * *

Seperti biasanya Mitsuki memperhatikan Sarada yang berlatih dengan _shuriken_ dan _kunai-kunainya_. Kali ini putri dari Uchiha Sasuke itu sedang berlatih tanding dengan Boruto yang sedang melompat ke sana kemari guna menghindari senjata yang dilempar oleh Sarada. Mitsuki menepuk kedua tangannya kencang sebagai tanda jika kemampuan yang diperlihatkan Sarada sangat membuatnya kagum.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Mitsuki pada Sarada yang menghampirinya. "Tidak juga," jawab gadis itu singkat.

Keduanya duduk memerhatikan Boruto yang masih terus berusaha menghasilkan banyak bayangan dari _kagebunshin no jutsu_ yang ia gunakan.

"Ne.. Sarada, kau menyukai Boruto?" dan pertanyaan tak terduga Mitsuki sukses membuat Sarada menganga dengan wajah merah padam. "H-hah?! Mana mungkin! Dan kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu tiba-tiba?!"

Mitsuki memiringkan kepalanya guna melihat wajah Sarada yang menunduk "Kalau aku suka padamu bagaimana?" Sarada menoleh cepat dan lagi-lagi wajahnya dibuat memerah. " _Orang kota B_ sepertiku suatu saat nanti juga bisa menjadi tokoh utama jadi tak masalah 'kan jika aku menyukaimu?"

Sarada dibuat semakin memerah saat Mitsuki mengacak rambutnya dibarengi senyuman manis khasnya. "Mi-Mitsuki , kita harus latihan lagi," Mitsuki tertawa kecil melihat gadis yang disukainya salah tingkah. Ketika Sarada kedapatan menoleh ke arahnya lalu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah merona, Mitsuki memperlebar senyumnya.

"Hei Sarada! Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa merah seperti itu?"

" _Urusai_ Boruto _no baka_!"

"Hei kalian! Tolong jangan lupakan aku!" Mitsuki berlari menghampiri keduanya. Pemuda yang memiliki arti nama bulan purnama itu menempatkan diri di tengah-tengah, memisahkan Boruto dan Sarada yang sedang berdebat. Baik Sarada maupun Mitsuki saling melirik sampai kedua pasang mata itu bertemu dan sama-sama meninggalkan rona merah di pipi masing-masing. Yang kemudian berlanjut menjadi senyum malu-malu pada keduanya.

 _Jika memang Sarada hanya untuk Uzumaki Boruto, Mitsuki akan selalu siap menyiapkan skenario terbaik untuk mencoba merubah alur ceritanya. Karena Orang kota B juga punya keistimewaan yang bisa ditunjukan dan menjadi tokoh utama._

Mitsuki merubah keyakinannya.

 **Selesai.**


End file.
